


【翔松】停电（补）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF, 翔松
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari





	【翔松】停电（补）

如果说分手还要像古人那样讲究吉日良辰，那刘青松一定歪打正着挑了个最好的时段。 

起因其实也不是什么大错，几年的感情能有什么大错，不过是对方最近跟某女主持走得过密了点，新闻炒得过火了点，粉丝嗨得过分了点，照理来讲，经过大风大浪的不该计较这些事。只是前一阵圈里有对gdx公开，刘青松那颗老心脏也有点痒痒，就逮了个俩人都在的时候，开始看似漫不经心实则无比认真地旁敲侧击。 

无奈那天林炜翔赶完家里那边最后一场聚会又赶回他们退役后为了方便工作在基地附近买的房，眼睛困得发黑，整个人摊在被窝里像只无骨鸡柳。 

“说好的等马哥和毒硬币之后，再前仆后继超英赶美呢？”林炜翔没睁眼，长手一伸揽过刘青松的腰，下巴蹭着他的颈窝：“不急不急，岁月静好才是第一追求目标。” 

那时候他心里不太得劲，但又说不出是哪儿不对，索性倒头就睡，结果这事儿在心里停留了好几天，憋得他几局rank都打得不顺畅。他觉得自己小气，俩人认识好几年年，在一起三年年，除了身边人没人知道，可这是行业惯例，能忍则忍，说不定过几年政策放松了，大摇大摆地开几场发布会也没人管。 

一直以来，他都这么安慰自己，然而一切退让都归零在昨天晚上。 

半个月没做，寻思怎么着也是某种意义上的小别胜新欢，刘青松难得主动，连辅助措施都特地买了新款，凤梨味儿，谁知林炜翔一进门，就熏了他个措手不及。 

满身的酒气，混合数不清种类的女式香水，刘青松受不了那味儿。给人推到沙发上去，正要弄醒酒汤，林炜翔一把拉他过来，鼻尖和鼻尖相对，眼神与眼神碰撞，刘青松有点热，以为气氛正好，刚要脱衣服，却听见对方说。 

“小绿，如果你父母知道了我们的事，我们就全力对抗到底...” 

“？？？” 

名字是熟悉的，细细一想，似乎正是这些日子林炜翔在交涉合作的……女主持的芳名。 

“林炜翔你有种。”一时间头脑发热，什么礼义廉耻，什么伉俪情深，统统被通稿里醒目刺眼的标题和微博热搜的亲密牵手照扼杀。最终，醒酒汤弄到一半被倒进马桶，刘青松把林炜翔拖到门口，开门，门外冷风嗖嗖，林炜翔的酒瞬间醒了不少。 

“干嘛...” 

“你愿意干谁干谁，咱俩分手！”然后不等对方回话，给推到门外去，门一锁，安全链一挂，回屋倒头就睡，睡前俩耳朵各塞一耳塞。 

清净。 

所以综上所述，春节的前一天，除夕，刘青松成了光棍。第二天一醒，手机被轰炸地像南斯拉夫，但都是金泰相和高天亮俩人发过来的，这么多年，他了解林炜翔，搬救兵的一把好手。 

【那句话是他准备在采访时说的骚话，我刚刚向采访的记者问过了，是真的，马哥的话你还不信吗。】 

他没回，他能回什么，刚把人推出去他就后悔了？都是好面的人，谁还不是骄傲王子。刘青松决定出门参加个单身派对，再找一个不太可能，被拍被八卦还是有很大胜算。结果当天，他一（自）不（暴）留（自）神（弃）浪到十一点，开车刚到家手机电量告罄，进门一片漆黑，他摸索着开关位置，按下却没反应。 

停电了。 

第一反应大脑快要爆炸，抬头望向窗外。 

整个小区都停，还没月光。 

刘青松有夜盲症，是天知地知他知林炜翔知的事，一切富含维生素A的食物他都嗤之以鼻，这就导致他在黑暗中会从刘少变成一只弱鸡。以前遇到这种情况，他都得像老慈禧一样等着罗莲英搀扶找蜡烛，现在... 

顺着记忆走到床边，小脚趾被床脚磕得生疼，他哎哟一声跌到床上，感觉压着了一坨物体，还顺带被抱了一把。 

“卧槽你吓死...” 

“嘘——” 

一根手指贴在唇边，随着手机屏幕亮起，林炜翔的脸出现在面前，眼神似笑非笑，想到昨天的事，刘青松挣脱了尴尬的怀抱。 

“你在正好，快去找蜡...” 

话没说完，光又熄灭，屋内恢复黑暗，刘青松有些不安：“你在哪儿啊。” 

“我在这儿。”话音落毕，一只手被牵起，手掌温热厚实，让他无比安心。 

“可我看不见你。” 

另一只手覆在他的后背，灼热鼻息打在脸上，温柔的嗓音从耳边响起。 

“那就对了。” 

等到反应过来的时候，刘青松已经被死死压在床上了，只被其压不见其人的滋味如同鬼压床，看着刘青松局促不安、又羞又恼的模样，林炜翔头一倾衔住他双唇，舌尖随即灵活游走。 

“林炜翔，你...唔...放开...” 

说实话刘青松有点生气，但这个吻攻势太快，没等他咬紧牙关就长驱直入，柔软唇舌被另一副灵巧唇舌纠结缠绕，到嘴边的话硬生生被千军万马堵了回去，未来得及咽下的津液躲过嘴角，落到枕边，形成莹莹一滩水渍。 

“你在生气吗？” 

被吻得七荤八素，林炜翔突然停下，唇边温热的骤然离去让刘青松怅然若失，他保持着以往他们接吻时的状态——半眯着眼，却依旧看不见林炜翔的轮廓。 

“生个屁气，我都看不见你。” 

刘青松有点自暴自弃，他敢保证现在林炜翔嘴角会划过一抹坏笑。而当不安分的手伸进睡衣，脖颈传来一阵难耐的酥麻，他不自觉仰起头，只能任由林炜翔窝在他颈间舔舐亲吻。一双手紧紧环着他的腰，力道之大，他觉得自己的腰快要被箍断了。 

深知刘青松此刻眼不能见，林炜翔突然玩心大起，以熟悉手法褪去对方睡衣，唇齿向下游走，含住他胸前一点，吸吮舔弄，小小乳尖经不起捉弄，没几下便挺立起来。 

“右..右边也..” 

太羞耻了，他可还生着气呢，刘青松抬起胳膊捂脸，林炜翔倒是听话，牙尖轻轻咬着右边那点，一只手掰开刘青松挡着脸的胳膊，另一只手向二人早已滚烫的紧密贴合处探去。 

“看着我。” 

“我..看不见。” 

带着哭腔的语气在林炜翔听来就如一道催情剂，脱了刘青松的睡裤，两杆细白藕一样的腿暴露在眼前，他整个身体的血仿佛都向下腹涌去。 

以前每次女粉丝冲着刘青松尖叫的时候，他都恨不能就地脱了刘青松上衣，指着那人脖子上被遮住的吻痕大声说人是他的别瞎叫。不过出于公众形象，他能做的最多也就是等到比赛休息的间隙，拉人到厕所，厕所空间狭小，他一般都从后面抱着，然后猝不及防地开始。 

想到刘青松被顶到腿软还要骂自己的模样，他下面的物事又胀大了几分，但今天不急，他握住早已挺立蓬勃的小青松，大力撸动，刘青松的身体一起一伏，似乎在索要更多。 

“还在生气吗？” 

“我..嗯..真是..啊..要气死了。” 

身下人还在无谓挣扎，他低头含住红肿囊袋，粗糙舌苔碾着那块细密皮肤，手指划过铃口，顺便在小洞上恶意摩挲了一番。听着对方细细呻吟从唇齿间流出，林炜翔只觉血脉喷张，手中动作加快，又抬起头去寻刘青松的唇瓣。 

刘青松被他弄得浑身瘫软，只能乖乖迎合，下身却像着了一团火，本能作火源，情欲作燃油，而当大火从两腿之间蔓延到四肢全身，他的眼前仿若划过一道白光。 

释放后的白浊滴在小腹上，刘青松喘着粗气，细白双腿颤抖不止，林炜翔在他大腿根部烙下一吻，手指蘸了刚射出来的东西，向他后穴伸进一指，温热肠壁瞬时将手指包裹。

半个月没做，小穴自然是紧，好在林炜翔对他的身体足够熟悉，没一会儿便三指并入，豁然开朗，退出时还不忘在那一点摩挲两下，惹得刘青松一阵呜咽。 

林炜翔脱了衣服，去了底裤，早就胀得发疼的那根弹跳出来，硕大的蘑菇头顶住穴口。 

“套...套在床头柜。”还是凤梨味新款。 

“不用了。”林炜翔俯下身，凑近他耳边，轻舔他的耳廓：“今天，就让我好好帮松松消消气吧。” 

“嗯啊——” 

熟悉的胀满感令刘青松不由得轻呼出声，甬道深处被异军侵略，后穴瞬间充实而灼热。 

记得以前林炜翔还傻逼兮兮问过他自己大不大，当时他说没见过别人的，现在看来，无论出于对方的虚荣心，还是铁打的事实，当时他都应该二话不说给予肯定回答。 

“还气吗？” 

“我..唔...”事实上林炜翔根本不给他回答的余地，每问一句，就奋力向前冲撞一轮，顶得他呜呜咽咽，浑身酥麻，说不出话。 

“都是我不好，惹松松生气了。”语气无辜而委屈，林炜翔低头咬住他诱人锁骨，下身愈发横冲直撞，交合的水声混合囊袋与股间的碰撞声，漆黑房间霎时晕染成情欲海洋。见刘青松不太做声，林炜翔寻得熟悉那点抽送上去，嘴里还不停问着：   
“舒服吗，松松，原谅我吗？” 

“我原谅..啊！” 

出于征服欲，林炜翔不想让他说话，他只想看他躺在自己身下被操得气喘连连的模样。被顶得几近高潮，刘青松也不再徒劳，抬腿缠住林炜翔的腰，脚尖顺着那人弓起的脊柱向下划。被操干着的小穴一收一缩，像张贪得无厌的小嘴，将那人的欲望整根吞没进去，紧咬不放。 

“我就当你已经原谅我了。”林炜翔咬一下他的嘴角，抬眼仔细看他，身下人眼角爬满媚色，眼底荡着春水，还不自知，真是犯规。 

也就是这犯规的刺激和美，让他向他走进了一步又一步，直到现在，再难分开。 

能明显感受到身下人的异动，握着他肩的手重了几分，他知道刘青松快要到了，于是卖力冲锋陷阵，他要给他的松松最纯粹的快乐，无论是精神还是身体。 

灭顶的快感如潮水般涌来，刘青松觉得他的身体似乎不属于自己，而属于林炜翔。抱紧欺于身上的坚实臂膀，他睁大双眼，那一刻，窗外倏地洒进月光，他也看清了他的脸。 

这张同时拥有深邃眼眸和傻逼微笑的脸，是他爱的人，这张他不希望对着别人露出笑容，却在黑暗中也渴望看清的脸。 

“我看见你了。” 

是他的林炜翔。 

一轮巅峰过后，刘青松不想再计较那么多，但腰酸腿软，懊恼不已，明明已经老夫老夫，还像第一次那样被弄得连叫都控制不住，这么多年的套都白用了。而作为始作俑者，林炜翔躺在他身侧，揽着他肩膀，没得以释放的欲望依然挺翘。 

稍事歇息，刘青松斜眼一看，冲着身旁人愈发蓬勃的那根咽了咽口水，心思突然一动，来了个奇思妙想。 

左右都得受着，不如... 

“你拿这个干嘛..嘶...” 

伸手够起刚才胡乱解在床边的皮带，面对林炜翔不解的目光，刘青松微微一笑，竟对准挺立的柱身坐了下去，骑乘式让整根都更加深入，不仅林炜翔一时没反应过来，柱头划过那点时，连他自己也不由得闷哼了一声。 

其实以前办事，他不喜欢这个姿势，特别累，偶尔有几次都是林炜翔一边帮他揉腰一边叫他懒猫，他不甘示弱，骂对方勤快狗。 

“小懒猫现在勤快了？” 

戏谑语气让刘青松有些羞恼，一不做二不休，他抬手用皮带勾住林炜翔脖颈，将人从床上拉了起来，瞬间两人近在咫尺的不只是交合处，还有鼻尖和鼻尖。模仿魔术师，他对着林炜翔深不见底的眸子吹了口气，随之臀瓣开始上下运动，每一下都退到最深处，刺激地小松松也跟着又抬起头。 

细嫩肠肉紧紧裹着那根，有几下林炜翔都差点缴械，但长兵相接间，动作频率却渐渐慢了下来。 

经过一轮高潮，他知道刘青松没剩多少力气，便扶住那人精瘦腰身，一边吻着那人胸膛，在洁白胸前留下点点暧昧红痕，下身跟着向上重重顶起，速度之快，打了刘青松个措手不及。

“太..太快了，好深...” 

“要不要再快点，嗯？” 

权当对方的求饶是加油鼓劲，林炜翔伸手捏住刘青松两枚臀瓣，揉捏两下，帮着刘青松上下运动，红肿的、覆着水光的性器就这么全根没入，又整个拔出，次次撞击皆划过那一点，刘青松只觉脑海一片空白，说出的话也不再过脑子。

“你...爱干嘛干嘛..只要...别停..啊..” 

这话一出，林炜翔还真停下了，后穴一时间空虚得很，刘青松胡乱扭动身子，像只求欢的野猫，林炜翔的气息也不太匀，衬着低沉嗓音越发危险。 

“我只干你。” 

话音落毕，林炜翔开始最后的大力冲撞，粗暴吻住刘青松的唇，早已攻下的城池此刻已任其开采，他用舌头一伸一缩模仿着身下的交合。

前后夹击，刘青松来不及出口的呻吟锁在嘴边，眼看着就要吐出淫糜汁液，咬合的后穴剧烈收缩，刘青松的指尖缠绕在林炜翔发间。看着那人在怀中颤抖，林炜翔长吁一声，终于再也按耐不住，尽数缴械在那人体内。 

二轮巅峰过后，刘青松累得说不出话，林炜翔从背后抱住他，舌尖舔过他额角细汗，突然室内一片明亮，眼前人白皙身体暴露在白炽灯光下，唇舌所及之处都蒙着一层暧昧的淡粉色。 

来电了。 

瘫在林炜翔怀里歇了好一会儿，刘青松才有力气给手机充上电，凌晨两点的时间，微博首页却炸成一锅粥，放眼看去，还全转的同一条微博。 

lwx：岁月静好。@lqs [情侣手链+牵手照.JPG] 

见刘青松皱着眉，林炜翔笑着用鼻尖蹭他的鬓角：“是不是我配字配得不好，要不改成激情燃烧？” 

“你还笑？转发都快10万了林炜翔你疯了啊。” 

刘青松下意识拿手机向林炜翔砸过去，对方完美闪避，凑过来又搂住他的腰。 

“我想过了，不能什么事都落于人后不是？咱先给硬币哥他俩打个样...” 

还没等说完，刘青松抬头在他嘴上盖了个章，轻轻的，软软的，盖完又像鸵鸟一样把脸埋到他颈窝，脖颈间有些莫名地湿润。 

“哭了？” 

“哭个屁！” 

“别哭啊，你要是不开心，我删，我删了还不行吗？”

“...别他妈说话了！”

小半辈子就今天最丢人，生气失败，反撩失败，最后还落了个感激涕零的下场，此刻不敢以脸示人的刘青松这么想。 

那离他一厘米远的林炜翔在想什么。 

他在想，从小松松到大松松，他的松松等这一天一定等了很久。其实他也一样，从第一次牵手到现在，无奈渺小而确信的愿望却演变为漫长而未知的等待，时间似乎总会给鲜活蒙上一层灰，给热爱套上一道枷锁。 

不过好在他们有鸡毛掸子，也有钥匙，时间拿他们没辙。 

所以今后的日子里也要和时间斗智斗勇，直到所有的愿望都如愿，所有的等待都出现。抬手覆上刘青松光洁的后背，林炜翔关了房内最后一盏灯。 

END


End file.
